Still not ginger
by Ravelyin
Summary: *EDIT* My first fic. Still needs some work. The Doctor takes extreme measures to create the perfect image of himself, proving even a Timelord can be self-conscious. 11/Donna - Friendship. Made by Ravey & Soda.


_**Made some edits, working on improving everyday._

**Chapter One:**

_Eleven regenerations to no avail. How I wanted to be Ginger... But no, not once, was I ever Ginger. Perhaps, though with time it could come. I didn't want to wait. I'd spent eleven regenerations hoping to wake in a ginger body, my patience was growing thin. _

--

I was traveling in my TARDIS on a particularly lonely evening, when I'd come to quite an abrupt stop. Where was I? I dragged myself out of the Lay-z-boy I'd taken refuge in since regeneration to open the door.

Oh. What was I doing right outside the house of Donna Noble? It didn't make any sense, She had to forget me, It was her fate. Why had my TARDIS brought me here? Was this to further torment me? I looked like a girl, I was pale white, skinny, doofy looking and MOST DEFINITELY NOT GINGER. What an awful week I'd been having.

A Timelord-Human metacrysis, the only think keeping me from running into the welcoming arms of my best mate. Great times Donna Noble and I'd had. How I missed her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in the road halfway between the TARDIS and Donna's front door. Finally having collected myself, I turned to return to my lonely ship.

"Doctor?" I heard behind me and whipped around to see the redhead I'd missed staring at me. She didn't know for sure, I could run off into the TARDIS before she knew who I was for sure. But there were more problems, why did she remember?

"Donna Noble," I said in a voice I didn't recognise or like, for that matter, "It's me."

"You've regenerated?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"You remember?"

"Yep."

"Everything?" I raised an eyebrow, not wanting this conversation to continue being so awkward.

"Thats right."

"But you should've--"

"I know," She interrupted, "It's strange innit? It seems like the timelord in me is gone. Can't even remember what it was I did to make them Daleks dance." She stifled a laugh.

"Well this doesn't make sense." I sighed, this was probably why my TARDIS had brought me here. I had to save her. Erase her again.

"Yeah, Well I'm fine so you can quit avoiding me now." She cocked a small smile.

"Right." I sighed.

It was a good three hours before Donna had me convinced she was okay, and we could relax and catch up as I'd wanted for so long. It was funny, when I'd first met Donna I couldn't stand the sound of her voice. Now it was all that could comfort me.

Except perhaps... Well, I'd have to make a trip to the Supermart...

**

"Oi, Alienboy. What are you insinuatin?" Donna stood staring at me like she was about to pounce.

"I..Erm.. I didn't mean to offend. But, that cannot be your natural hair color?" Donna glared at me, but I could tell. I'm the Doctor, after all.

"Yes," she replied, "this is my natural hair color."

I wanted to laugh. Lie to a Time Lord, absolutely pointless.! "No, it isn't!" I said, almost teasingly. What an odd thing for me . . . I was joking around with Donna. It was a bit different, must be part of my new personality. I'll soon be rude AND ginger. The string of profanity that then erupted from the womans mouth was enough to shake the cold hard shell of a Dalek. I felt like my entire life was nearing from flashing before my eyes as she screamed. It was complete terror.

"I was joking with you," I said slightly confused when she took a breath. I was quite relieved that my life was not over, that I didn't have to regenerate because I had simply, as Donna will probably put it, accused her of dying her hair--which I was quite sure she did.

"What an odd way of joking!" She said, though it was obvious she was upset. How dare I, apparently.

"I'm sorry, Donna." I said, dangling the bag from the local convenience store in her face. She was a woman, and a friend of mine. Why wouldn't she want to help me become ginger? Even if it was a temporary fix. I just had to know what it felt like, "Will you help me?"

Donna laughed. "Well," she shook her head, as if the idea were silly, "I suppose . . . oh, why not? It'll be fun . . . ny." She said, actually grinning. Assuming I was right about her dying her own hair, I was half-confident she wouldn't turn my hair blue or something, though that would be a trick.

"Fantastic!" I said, finally excited about something since I'd regenerated. I was still getting used to this new body, it was a bit sprightly and young, but everyone responded to me differently. Young girls stopped and stared at me on the streets. I wondered what that was about. One girl told me I looked 'like Edward.' I just smiled and nodded, what was an Edward?

Though, I didn't know how I would achieve the ginger skin yet. But, oh, well, I'd figure it out, especially if Donna was going to help me! She was human; she could explain it all.

"Well, then, do you say some magic words and"poof!"it turns ginger?" I asked, half-joking. I'd never seen anyone dye their hair before?"all of my companions were au natural. The box made it seem a little complicated, though.

She held in a laugh, "Doctor, do you cannot believe in magic, It's illogical." She grinned as she opened the box. "I'll strat by bleaching your hair, then colouring it again with the red tint."

I was entranced, how did the humans do these things? Who invented this insane Idea? Though I'd seen worse, I suppose, Cassandra was a 'trampoline' as Rose has bluntly put it. Rose. How I missed her.

"...Then I'll use henna tattoo for the freckles." She looked at me with that glare, she knew I wasn't paying attention.

I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. "You can do that, really? Though, the box . . . "

"The box just likes to make things more complicated. Now, trust me. I know what I'm doing." Donna interrupted, rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "A-ha! So you admit, you know what you're doing . . . you must colour your own hair! Who else's would you, hmm?" I asked, grinning. I'd caught her there.

"Do you want my bloody help or not?!" Donna said to me snidely through gritted teeth. She looked funny when she was this angry. It almost looked like that little vein in her neck would burst.

"Yes Donna, Sorry." I said halfheartedly. I wish she would just tell me the truth.

She crossed her arms, eyes but thin slits. I knew that look; I'd made her mad. Perhaps the vein would burst after all. But after a second she sighed, and I knew she would help me.

"So!" I said, chirpily. "We ought to start--time's not going to wait for us," I grinned. "Though, maybe it might. Ah, well, whatever." I felt giddy with excitement. I was practically jumping up and down, giggling."


End file.
